Can Life Go On??
by Fauve
Summary: I'm not good with summaries so you'll just have to read it. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I would like point out that I don't own Gundam Wings. But I do own the characters Kat, Sakura, and Max. Got it.   
  
Can Life go on??  
(Max's POV)  
  
It's been five years since the war has ended. Every year there is this reunion for all the soldiers who fought. Well lucky me I was one of them. Not only that but my boyfriend, Trowa, was a Gundam pilot.   
I've known Trowa for one year. Trowa has a bunch of friends who are Gundam pilots too. I'm surprised that with their new lives they have been able to keep in touch.   
Anyway the celebration I was talking about is coming up soon. So not only will I be able to join my group of ground control officers, I will also be able to meet Trowa's friends.  
Trowa has shown me pictures of the other Gundam pilots from five years ago. What surprised me there was how mush one looked like my brother who supposedly died in war. Let me explain. My brother went off to war two months before we were going to turn 15, (we're twins). After my brother left my mother died and then my father went off to war. He died.   
After that I met a mobile suit pilot who called himself Zechs Markes. I took up training for ground petrol, (in other words I take down Mobile suits from the ground). I took up the role of his sister during my training. We never switched our real names.   
Since then I have kept the name that was given to me by Zechs.  
Max. That is, as of now my name. Max Markes.  
The war has now long since ended and I have put my life back together. I've got a band, called "RDM", I have two best friends Sakura, and Kat, not to mention a boyfriend. Trowa.  
But you know it always happens the same. Just when you think your life is perfect. Bang...Boom... You find out some guy is out to kill you just because you blew up the mobile suit that his brother was operating.  
Now I'm not one to run from my problems... but when the guy has twenty-four guys, with guns might I add, watching you. It's just a little hard not to run.   
You see one night my band was playing at the Gundaniam Bar, and after one set I went to get a drink. Well this guy approached me and said I looked familiar. He asked me if I had fought in the war. Thinking he was a soldier, I told him I work for ground petrol. Then he pulls these two guns on me and tells me I'm going to pay for killing his brother.  
So I kick his guns got in a scrap with him but came out with my head attached. Luckily. He had called his twenty-four men into the brawl, after I snapped his wrist.   
Trowa pulled me out of there and I ditched my band for the rest of the night.   
Well now I sit here listening to Trowa, Ryan, Dan, Kat, and Sakura.   
"You know you should lie low for a while. Max I know how it is. I've killed lots of people in the war. But none of them came back to haunt me. It's probably because you're a girl that makes the pain so much more to be beaten by you." Trowa is rambling on. I can't wait until his friends get here.   
"Trowa's right." Kat lends her opinion. "If you plan to stay alive long enough to be part of the celebration you might want to lie low."  
And so it goes everyone gives me a piece of their mind. But just when I was ready to give them a piece of my mind, the door bell rings.  
Trowa goes to answer it and gives a whoop of surprise as he opened the door. "I didn't think you guys were coming till tomorrow."  
"Ya. Well you know. We ran into an old friend on the way and figured since he was coming here we would to." A deep voice said.  
"Come on guys. Come in and meet Max and her friends and the band." Trowa stated those facts as if they were nothing.   
I was about to say something when I saw a bunch of blonde hair coming at me.  
"Max!" It yelled.  
"Markes!" I yelled back.  
Zechs picked me up and spun me around. "Boy have you grown. Heavier too."  
"Hey you just watch it or we might have to go into the ring." After a little more joking we noticed the on lookers. "Ummm...guys I like you to meet my 'brother' whom you already know the name of. I'm sure. Zechs Markes!"  
"Your Brother!" All the Gundam Pilots shouted together.  
  
  



	2. Weird Mixings

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Gundam Wings. And once again I do own the characters Max, Kat, and Sakura. Muahahah. Get it!   
  
Now to recap.....  
"Hey you just watch it or we might have to go into the ring." After a little more joking we noticed the on lookers. "Ummm...guys I like you to meet my 'brother' whom you already know the name of. I'm sure. Zechs Marquise!"  
"Your Brother!" All the Gundam Pilots shouted together.  
  
Weird Mixings  
(Trowa's POV)  
  
"Wait a minute. Your brother. How is that possible. I mean Relena doesn't have a sister. So how do you have a sister, Zechs?" I wanted answers. I mean come on I thought I knew this girl. Then I find out she has a brother.  
"Trowa, just hold on okay. I met Zechs after my real brother died and my father and my mother. Zechs took me in as a sister. And I took up the name Max Marquise. K? We have never excanged real names or anything about our past. All I knew was that I had to stay alive and Marquise here, could teach me how to much better than my own brother had." By that time Max was ready to spill everything to us. And I mean everything. Everything about her family, her real home, manly her past. This was a side of Max that I had never seen.  
"What's your real name?" The question came from Duo.  
"My real name...." Max seemed a little reluctant to answer that question. "My real name is Katana Wu."   
Once she said that a dark shadow went through Heero's eyes. I don't think anyone but Max and I noticed though. They were all trying to digest this information still.   
  
Authors note....so how didja like it. Sorry about it being short but.... I don't know what else to write so i need ideas. k. R&R. Thanx. Writing4Ever, Fauve.  
  
  



	3. Brother?

Disclaimer: First of all as always I would like to point out that I don't own Gundam Wing. And also that I'm horrible at spelling so please don't shoot me down because of it. 

Recap: "My real name...." Max seemed a little reluctant to answer that question. "My real name is Katana Wu." Once she said that a dark shadow went through Heero's eyes. I don't think anyone but Max and I noticed though. They were all trying to digest this information still.   
  


Brother??

(Max's POV)

"Wu? Why does that name sound so familiar? I almost positive I've heard it before." Duo who what the first to react to the news started blabbing. "Wait how do we know you are telling the truth? As far as we know you could be working for some evil doctor. Or you could be an evil doctor. Ha. Explain all that." 

"Alright. I will. You could simply ask Heero. He obviously knows something. And I know for one that he could really tell you the truth. Or you could ask Zeques about it he knew me before I changed my name. As for me working with or for an evil doctor or being one myself. I think it would be a little hard to converse with one. When Trowa here knows where I am all the time. Because he doesn't trust me to go off on my own. But of course know me I would get lost anyway so that is a good thing I guess. Okay off topic.... Zeques could tell you because he knew off everything I was doing all the time until the war ended and we met up here." There that should shut them up. God, the only peace and quiet time that I would have to email, phone, or communicate in anyway with a doctor or someone else for that matter would be when I am in the washroom. I mean a little privacy compared to spending time with Trowa I'm not interested in. I would rather spend all day with him then by my self. Which is probably how my dear brother feels about this girl he likes. Whoa, Max way off topic again. 

"How do you know we trust Zeques at his word anyway." Asked Heero in his untrustful, ya-right-I-Believe-you tone. 

"Well it just so happens that I know you all wanted him here so either you trust him enough to be around or not to steal anything off you. Or that you really trust him and that is why...You think I'm crazy going on like this." Great you want someone to like you. Well this is a great reunion with my brother. I mean come on does he really not recognize me or does he just enjoy interrogating me!

"We don't think your crazy no..." 

Duo cut Heero off. "Hey I don't know about you but I sure as hell think she is. I mean come on look at her. You don't get out of all that she says she's been through looking that hot!"

"Duo!" Heero and Trowa yelled together. Everyone looked at Heero.

"What's your problem Heero boy?" Duo wanted to know, "I mean it's not as if she's your girlfriend or one of your relatives. Is she?"

"No." Heero said. 

"I don't know Heero it's pretty convincing that she is." Trowa joined in. 

"Would you two just leave him alone. He's not my brother. My brother died, remember?" I don't know why I felt I had to defend him but I just thought that I should. Call it a sisterly instinct....

A.N. Well that's all I have for know. It's short I know. But who ever reads my stories should know that all my chapters are short. But oh well. Hoped you liked it. Please review. Flames if necessary. Toodles.


End file.
